


you're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep

by sunflowersutra



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: prompt: "I said 'I love you'."





	you're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

O silêncio no ônibus era uma raridade quando se colocava treze rapazes no mesmo lugar, quaisquer fosse o horário. Russell tentava apreciá-lo ao máximo. Alguma melodia suave tocava em seus fones de ouvido enquanto ele não pensava em nada em especial, apenas sentia o movimentar do ônibus de turnê sob o seu corpo.

Não sabia quantas noites já estavam na estrada. Costumava contar os dias conforme as paradas que faziam mas, eventualmente, acabava por perder as contas de quanto tempo havia se passado. 

O rapaz permanecia distraído quando viu a porta se abrir, trazendo um pouco da luz do espaço ao fundo do ônibus em sua direção e, por consequência, um pouco do barulho que os amigos que ainda estavam acordados faziam. Junto da luz, uma silhueta pouco iluminada, de modo que ele de primeira não conseguiu reconhecer de quem se tratava, entrou no cômodo, com o andar hesitante. O loiro levou alguns segundos para reconhecer de quem se tratava - talvez fosse o caminho tão certo na direção onde ele estava deitado, ainda tranquilo, fosse tomado pelo sono ou pelo medo de o acordar de um suposto sono que ainda não havia chegado, mas tinha sido comunicado horas atrás quando ele se despediu dos amigos para ficar ali, no silêncio, sozinho.

Sentiu o peso do corpo de Matt cair ao seu lado, se aconchegando ali como se aquele fosse o seu lugar desde sempre, como se sua própria cama não estivesse a alguns metros de distância.

“Ei, Joba”, sussurrou, a rouquidão natural de sua voz misturada ao sono, a bebida e a tentativa de não atrair a atenção de quem quer que também estivesse ali. “Eu amo você”, proferiu, ainda em um sussurro.

O loiro, por sua vez, não conseguiu distinguir os murmúrios do outro, tirando os fones em seguida, deixando o celular de lado por alguns segundos.

“O que disse?”

O menor dos rapazes suspirou pesadamente.

“Eu disse que te amo”.

O rapaz mais velho sorriu, levemente acostumado com o jeito torto de Matt em pedir desculpas após uma discussão. Por mais boba que fosse, o moreno não tinha muita facilidade em lidar com seus sentimentos. Sabia que dizer que o amava era tão complicado para o mais novo quanto pedir desculpas mas, por algum motivo, o segundo aparecia com mais raridade. Essa dificuldade ao se encontrar com a natureza sentimental ao extremo do loiro era uma mistura perigosa. Eram orgulhosos, agarravam-se às suas opiniões de forma que discussões, especialmente artísticas, se incendiavam com rapidez. E, nessa mesma velocidade, desapareciam. Importavam-se demais um com o outro para deixar que aquela relação - o que quer que definisse o relacionamento que tinham -, se acabasse em desentendimentos. O perdão silencioso estava ali, ainda que nenhum dos dois estivesse de fato arrependidos de qualquer coisa se não terem passado as últimas horas com evitando olhares e a companhia um ao outro, até o loiro se dar por vencido e sair do mesmo cômodo.

Eu também amo você, quis responder.

“Boa noite, Matt”, foi o que proferiu de volta.

Lembrou de sentir os ombros do menor descansarem antes de pegar o sono, trazendo o corpo do rapaz de cabelos escuros para perto de si, em uma posição tão confortável quando a sensação de se estar em casa depois de tanto tempo distante do seu lar.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you know you got your own space, right here, forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617877) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo)


End file.
